


La Saint-Valentin du Catalan

by quiauralagaulle



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: casual!mv, espagne, manuel valls - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiauralagaulle/pseuds/quiauralagaulle
Summary: J'avais initialement posté cette (courte) fic sur Tumblr parce que c'était plus un défi que je m'étais lancé qu'une fic et j'avais pas d'ordi ce jour-là. Mais je veux tout regrouper donc je la mets ici.Tout est basé autour des deux photos de MV en Espagne, d'abord à Barcelone au musée Reina Sofia (les oeuvres de son père y sont) où il a rencontré des élèves français en voyage de classe (d'où le selfie), puis à Séville où il a rencontré un autre Français (le mode casual!mv était total - un autre selfie) ... et puis on termine avec le fameux match Barça-PSG du 14 février 2017.(Ça a été écrit en une heure environ, sur un portable, parce que la découverte de casual!mv me rendait dingue et qu'il fallait que j'en parle.)





	

Il avait retrouvé son pays natal quelques jours auparavant. Ce retour était pour lui comme une bouffée d'air qui avait empli ses poumons dès la descente de l'avion. La délicatesse et la force de l'architecture lui faisait lever la tête, lui qui, et ces dernières semaines tout particulièrement, avait dû trop souvent la tenir basse. Il entendait à chaque coin de rue les passants et les commerçants s'interpeller dans la langue chantante de son père, s'était remis lui-même à l'employer, maladroitement, mais toujours avec fierté. Il retrouvait cette terre que son père avait dû, des décennies plus tôt, hâtivement quitter mais qui aujourd'hui l'accueillait en exil, dans un anonymat relatif. Toujours la même cause, politique, qui entraînait encore de la souffrance et des déchirures.

Arrivé dans la capitale, il s'était tout de suite rendu au musée qui gardait en son sein les peintures de son père. Il entra dans la salle, grandiose. Il se sentit alors tout petit, comme en enfance. De la chaleur, de l'émotion près de ce père qui, malgré la dureté de ses mots, cachait une sensibilité se dévoilant uniquement dans ses oeuvres. Il observa chaque peinture, chacune lui évoquant des souvenirs, des sensations. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtaient sur des détails dont il savait que lui seul avait la clé, dont lui seul connaissait la signification.

Son appétit le rappela à la réalité, son estomac grondait. Il lança un dernier regard vers la peinture qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement et, son manteau sur l'épaule, rejoignit le long couloir du musée. Soudain, il entendit des intonations qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. La langue de ce pays qu'il avait gouverné et qu'il venait de quitter, désavoué. Il hésitait à faire demi-tour, il n'avait pas la force de faire face à un nouveau déferlement de haine. Pas ici. Il ne rabaisserait pas un lieu où l'art était roi. Un garçon l'interpella, âgé de 17 ans au plus, il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant. Sauf que, si personne n'avait vraiment l'air méchant, on se retrouvait tout de même avec de la farine dans les cheveux. Il fut rapidement rejoint de ses camarades. Une photo. Ils voulaient une photo. Une photo de groupe parce que c'est drôle quand même de rencontrer le Premier Ministre français en Espagne. Mais non idiote il n'est plus Premier Ministre. Il est Espagnol! Vous êtes bien Espagnol, non, monsieur? On apprend l'espagnol, nous monsieur le Premier Mini-. Ils ne savaient pas trop que l'appeler, s'interrompaient eux-mêmes ou se faisaient corriger par leurs camarades. Leur gêne était évidente, qu'était-il, maintenant? Il se posait la même question. Mais c'était leur sourire qui le frappaient davantage. Ils étaient heureux de le voir.

L'étape qui suivait, dans ce voyage hivernal, était Séville, encore plus magnifique que Madrid par certains aspects. Ses enfants l'y avaient rejoint, profitant de leurs vacances pour passer du temps avec leur père. Là aussi, dans les fameux jardins, il avait rencontré un français, seul cette fois, qui lui avait été très courtois. Lui-même se sentait déjà plus libre - il laissait sa barbe pousser, chose impossible depuis plus de cinq ans - et avait joyeusement échangé quelques mots avec le jeune homme.

Le lendemain soir, le match Barça/PSG avait lieu. Son amour pour l'équipe catalane était connu de tous, son attachement remontait de si longue date. Ils étaient installés dans la chambre d'hôtel, pizzas dans les mains.

Le match allait de mal en pis. Au fur et à mesure que le score s'empirait, il lançait des grondements de rage. Il espérait que l'humiliation s'arrêterait là, que ça ne continuerait pas. Les sensations éprouvées tout au long de sa courte campagne, de ces longues années passées à la tête du pays, remontaient. Cette humiliation, cette défaite, ça ne pouvait pas être lui? Tout ce qu'il touchait, tout ce pour quoi il se dévouait tout entier, corps et âme, s'effondrait. Il regardait avec effroi ses mains durcies par les années et le poids des responsabilité.

Puis il releva les yeux. Son regard se porta sur ses enfants, leurs propres yeux rivés sur la télévision. Ils étaient bien plus sereins que lui et s'ils étaient déçus de voir leur équipe favorite se faire éliminer, ils savaient que cette défaite signifiait aussi une victoire pour Paris. Leur ville. La ville près de laquelle ils avaient grandi, la ville des weekends passés chez leur père, la ville des responsabilités oubliées.

Dans cet instant là, il comprit qu'ils avaient perdu mais qu'il avait gagné. Il avait fait de son pays adoptif, leur pays. Ils étaient nés maîtres là où il n'avait été, et ne serait jamais, que serviteur. Ils pouvaient être fiers du PSG. Ça ne serait pas une trahison, mais le testament d'un pays grandit par le travail de leur père. Ce 14 février, jour des amours, la fierté qu'il ressentait pour ses enfants qui avaient fait siens la terre qu'il avait épousée, l'émut aux larmes.

Cette victoire ne se mesurait pas avec des chiffres, n'avait pas de nom, n'avait pas de titre. Elle était éternelle, comme les oeuvres de son père étaient belles.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/salutmapoulecestmanu


End file.
